User talk:Nicholas Tam
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the For the Sake of the Believers! Byakuya vs. Hitsugaya! page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 05:42, June 25, 2011 Image Policy Please note that we have a very strict image policy here. All images must be licensed. We use the Image: extension and not the File: extension. All changes to profile pictures must be discussed at Bleach Wiki Talk:Image Gallery and agreed on before being changed. Please take note of this before you upload anymore images. Additionally, the image of Mr. Pork you are uploading is already on the wiki.-- Thanks for civility, but thank Godisme, since he left you the message. Like he mentioned, images all need a Fair Use Rationale before they can be used in an article, and profile images must be discussed first, so none of those shouldn't be too much of a problem. If you need help adding a Fair Use Rationale to an image you might upload in the future, let me or Godisme know. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:23, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Vote for Jan 2012 Main Page Features Hi there. Just a quick note to say that voting for the featured article, picture and quote on the Main Page is open. As per the rules of the votes, users who have been members for over a month and who have made at least five (constructive) edits this month are entitled to vote and you meet those criteria. The vote closes at midnight (UTC) on 30th December, so please consider voting for them, or even just for one. Thanks for your time. 12:01, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi there. Just a quick note to say that voting for the featured article, picture and quote on the Main Page is open. As per the rules of the votes, users who have been members for over a month and who have made at least five (constructive) edits this month are entitled to vote and you meet those criteria. The vote closes at midnight (UTC) on 30th January, so please consider voting for them, or even just for one. Thanks for your time. 16:41, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Profile Picture Issue Avatar's are public. Anyone can see them. There is no way to make it private to only you. If you want your picture deleted, place it in Forum:Administrative Requests#Deletion Requests and an admin will delete it.--